Powerful Soul
by Amuto12345
Summary: There is a very powerful soul. It is in a girl named Hinamori Amu's body. What happens when there are people who have been watching her since she was an infant. All Except a blue haired one. What happens when the ruler of hell has gone to earth and wants to protect her? Fights, comedy, love triangles, confusion, action and adventures with some mystery is all in this one story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my very first fanfiction. I have also published a story on wattpad called Bad boys romance. My name on it is devil-of-love. I hope you guys like this story, the first chapter is kinda boring but I promise the next will be better.

Prologue

1804: 210 years ago.

Satan's Pov:

"Make sure you read three mode of these books before you sleep tonight. Oh! Make sure you wake up and be in the training room, downstairs by

6:30 in the morning!" Father called out as he slammed my study room's large, wooden door, shut. I looked at the clock hanging above the door, 9:18pm it read.

I looked at the three unopened, huge books across of me on my wooden table. How does he expect me to read all three of them and sleep? Each book was between 700-1200 pages long. Sighting, My eyes

skimmed around my dimly-lit study room. I've practically memorized this room by heart since I'm usually forced to stay here or in the training room. There is a big, historic, wooden shelf that has about over 750 rare books about supernatural beings, the human world, spells, legends, facts .(etc) Father usually makes sure that I read those books every single day and memorize most of them.

I quickly finished the last page of the book that was in my hand about Hunters. I put that book away, I grabbed one of the 3 books laying in front of me, I quickly skimmed the title, ARCHERY, it was written in cursive writing. I started reading the book and it honestly freaked me out.

They are a type of demon that could shape shift and hide them delved in a body of a little girl. Archery's are a demon... I never knew demons do that! That is just creepy. The rest of the night went like that, reading about supernatural creatures and memorizing most of them. Before I new it, I passed out by 4:30 in the morning.

I woke up having my head rested on a wooden table. Confused, I looked around and noticed I was still in the study room. 'I must've passed out.' I thought while rubbing my eyes, tiredly. I looked at the clock above the door, 6:18 am. My eyes widened as I quickly ran to the washroom to wash my face and brush my teeth as fast as I could. I zoomed to my room and rummaged through my cleaned and unorganized closet. I found a slightly loose black short sleeves shirt, white soccer shorts with black outlines and black and white shoes.

After hurrying them on, I spared a glance at the clock, 6:27. Oh shoot! I ran from my room to the training room downstairs. As soon as I ran into the training room the clock just hit 6:30. Phew!

The training room is very spacious. Father has gotten this training room only for him and I. In the back right of the room, there was a boxing stage. It's good for immortals to box, in case if they are dealing with a human and not being able to use their powers. Or if something happened to you an if either your powers get messed up or your just too weak, then it would help you recover and get your strength back. About 2 meters or so, there are mats across of the boxing stage, for your to verse an opponent or to practice your abilities and other things. There are also other things but I use those two the most.

I was greeted by my father giving me a stern look. I tried to offer him a sheepish smile but he just shook his head, leaving it alone surprisingly. Usually he would yell at me and make me do more work.

He stepped to his right revealing a boy around my age. He had blue hair! That's so cool! His eyes were a radiant shade of midnight blue, he was my height. We both grinned at each other.

"Satan, this here is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He gestured towards him. "He will be helping you train and keep you on task. His father, Tsukiyomi Aruto, and I have been friends since we were toddlers. Now, I expect you to treat him as if he's your brother. You have the day off in order for you two to get to know each other." Father gave a small smile as he walked out of the training room. Wow, I have never had a day off since I was only 2.

I looked at the blue haired boy across of me, grinning at him. "Hi, my name is Satan, I am 5 years old, my birthday passed one week ago. My father is the ruler of Hell and I will be the ruler when I turn 18!" I stated proudly. He looked at me with a slight smirk.

"Hello, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I will turn 5 in two weeks from now. My father is a pretty powerful demon-" I took a sharp intake of breath and my eyes grew wide. H-he's a d-d-d-demon?! Ikuto's face looked genuinely confused as to why I'm acting like this.

"D-demon?" I managed to stutter out.

He looked even more confused as I took a shaky step back while he stayed in his spot. "Yes, demon. What's wrong with that? Do you not like demons?" He asked confused although he seemed a bit offended.

"Why aren't you in a little girls' body?" I shrieked. This is silly, I shouldn't act like this. I will be the next ruler of Hell and I cannot be scared of this. I managed to control myself after taking a few inputs of shaky breaths.

The confusion in his face changed with understanding, "Those are anerchy's. They are a rank lower than black-eyed demons. Which I am one. My eyes turn pitch black when I am either, hungry, furious, hurt emotionally badly and I could just change it whenever I want sometimes when I am not experiencing those emotions. Black-eyed demons are the strongest and power-fullest rank of demons." He explained. I made an 'oohhh.' Sound which he rolled his eyes at.

"Sorry if I offended you..." I murmured sheepishly while looking at the ground. I guess I freaked out for no reason. He just chuckled.

"It's okay. I know they could be quite freaky sometimes." He said.

"Hey, lets go play a game in the courtyard." I suggested since father told us to get to know each other and since I have a day off.

His eyes lit up. "Let's go!" He exclaimed. We both ran outside to the courtyard. For the first time I felt like a real 5 year old. The first time I could actually have fun.

We reached the courtyard and I spotted my laser guns. These laser guns do not hurt much since they are training ones. I got them for my fifth birthday but had no time to play them.

"I call blue!" Ikuto called out as we ran towards them. "You can have that! I want the red one!" I called out as well.

We started versing each other for hours, both of us not getting bored at all. Ikuto would come over every day for hours. He even had his own room, which was across of mine. He would someones sleep over but he also had to take care of things at home. Ikuto and I have gotten very close in the past years. He would help me train and prepare me for my tests. I don't think I could've done all this without my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's taking me long to update and that there are random words. I'm writing it on my iPod since at the moment my laptop is broken. So hopefully you guys forgive me. I would also put more words and description but it's just hard and annoying on an iPod. **

**Thanks for adding my story on your alerts and favouriting them. It means a lot to me and thanks for reviewing and thank you Spunky Kitten for helping me. Thanks for my other friends for influencing me and staying there, Mimi Chan and Darkerthannightsky and Flowers and Rainbows. **

**Chapter 1: Magically Appeared**

Present time.

Utau's Pov:

It's almost time, she will be 17 tomorrow, that's when we expose our existence and help her. When she was just a few months old, about 3, I felt a very powerful soul. It was no other than that rare pink-haired girl. She was only 20 minutes away from our home, deep in the forest. Since she has been an infant, when I sensed the power radiating off of her, I and everyone else except my brother in our clan, have been watching over her.

'By tomorrow things will change from then.' I thought, while watching her grab her backpack from her bed and heading out the door. 'We must prepare at home.' I then continued to watch her, keeping an eye on her.

Amu's Pov:

Shit! I'm going to be late for school! I mentally cried while changing in my private washroom. Why do I always wake up late? Well, I do watch a lot of Life With Derek back to back episodes until I fall asleep. Which is around 2 in the morning. I only have 6 hours of sleep, making me like to sleep in.

Today was not my day. First I woke up 20 minutes late, then I couldn't find any clean clothes to wear, lastly, my hair was all in nots. I looked like a dinosaur rex getting run over by a truck multiple times and witch hair. I look beautiful don't I? (Note the sarcasm.)

I finished getting ready in my washroom, wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with a skull in the middle and black skinny jeans. I got out, grabbed my backpack from my table that's a few metres in front of my bed and a metre in front of my 32 inch plasma TV, then made a mad-dash outside of my house.

My parents are usually at work in the mornings. My dad is a principal at this school called, S.P.T.S Public. I'm not sure what the initials mean. Every time I ask my father he changes the subject and every time I ask my mom who is also a teacher that that school, she would just tell me to help my father or to go outside and have fresh air or something.

That school is for all grades. Instead of having a elementary school, middle school and high school, it's just one whole school with every grade. There would be sections in the school for certain grades though. One section for kids ages from 4 to 10 then 10 to 14 and 14 to 18. Sometimes there are even 19 year olds that go to that school for some reason. Each class has a total of 30 to 35 students each, in the same grade of course. Sometimes the classes are mixed between juniors and seniors.

I have asked my dad if I could go to that school but he said, and I quote, 'When the time is right, then you would join.' He has been saying that exact same line for as long as I could remember for.

As I was speed walking to school, I couldn't help but feel as if I am being watched. It's like a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I just can't shake off. I feel like I'm just paranoid but I just can't get rid of the feeling as if someone's constantly watching me. I Have been feeling like this since I could remember. Shaking my head, I continued running to school, trying to ignore the feeling.

As I was running I couldn't help but quickly gaze at the scenery outside on my way. The leafs were falling from the trees, the grass has gotten darker and shorter. I noticed a clear blue pond around the corner with gray and white stones around it looking like it's sparkling. There were dogs with their owners just walking around peacefully.

I took a glimpse at my watch, 8:53 a.m, it read. 7 minutes left to get to class. Thank god I am a fast runner! I sped up my pace as fast as I could, nearing by my school. Seiyo High. I made it! I mentally cheered as I rushed in the school. I ran through the halls towards my class, ignoring my locker since there was just no time to get or put anything in my locker.

I ran into my home room class, "I'm here!" I called while bending down with my hands on my knees, trying to regain my breath. Looking up, I realized that everyone was just starring at me, some chuckling and some shaking there heads with amusement clearly shown in there face. Blushing, I quickly paced to my seat that's at the last row, beside the window.

Mr. Fusherman, our homeroom teacher, started his lesson which was math problems, after I settled down in my seat.

Taking out my notebook from my bag, I started to listen and take notes from his lesson. Yea right, I opened a random empty page in my notebook, put my head in my palm and gazed outside, trying to continue my dream about Taylor Lautner without his shirt on. I don't understand why he was even dating that witch, Taylor Swift, she just practically uses all the good guys then breaks up with them and try to make them look bad by a song she sings after. Honestly, if anything, she's the one that looks bad. That's a very childish thing to do. I mean, sure once in a while do that, but she has dated so many guys and made so many songs about them that is just annoys me. Taylor Lautner looks way better with Selena Gomez, I wish they continued dating.

They sadly had to break up since its not too good for his career to be dating since he has to be working on the Twilight series. Which I may add, I am in love with. I am team Edward to be exact. I was so sad when the series ended, I was really looking forward into another movi-

**SMACK!**

That sound echoed around the whole room, making me jump from my seat, scared. Looking up infront of me, I was greeted by Mr. Fusherman glaring down at my terrified golden orbs.

Before I could somehow stutter something he beat me to it, "Mrs. Hinamori, you have been starring outside this whole time. I would like to see if you have finished your work that I have written on the board, since you have been looking outside." He said, glaring down harder. My face turns crimson as everyone laughed at me.

Aw shoot! Why didn't I just do the work?! I mentally yelled at my self. Slowly and shaking, I picked up my notebook that was laying in front of me, and brought it up in front of him to show my empty work.

He snatched it away from my hand, his cold, dark green eyes skimming over it angrily. Scared, I stayed in my seat, not moving a centimetre. His cold green eyes slowly turned into shock as he handed me my notebook back. His face turned pink from who knows why. I quickly grabbed my notebook from him, ready yet scared from the yelling I will receive.

Surprisingly, I didn't hear yelling, "Er, good job, you finished your work. Keep it up." He sheepishly mumbled after running his hand through his dark brown yet slightly gray hair, embarrassed. He then scurried to his desk, what just happened? Everyone looked away and continued doing their work. Usually everyone would pick fun of me, since I don't really have friends, again. What just happened?

Curiously, looking at my notebook, I noticed that it had answers in point written forms in writing that looked just like mine.

How on earth did that happen?! I'm sure I didn't do that. I was busy starring outside. Unless, if I was somehow writing while day dreaming but that's impossible.

Till lunch and the end of the day, I was still thinning about the magically written notebook. I tried to think of conclusions but I couldn't think of one. All I know is that I will find out how that happened one way or another.

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for it being short. I promise the next chapter will be long. **


End file.
